


tell the truth so i don't have to lie

by kaorupecs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, one (1) unsanitary joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorupecs/pseuds/kaorupecs
Summary: “Oh?~ Is Secchan finally going to stop being a creepy voyeur? I thought I’d never see the day–”“You knew this would happen.”Ritsu shrugged.“It’s pervert Secchan’s fault for being too easy to read, seriously~ How do you manage to be a prude with no shame at the same time?”
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: RitsuIzu Winter Festival





	tell the truth so i don't have to lie

“Secchan,”

Red eyes peered over the porcelain rim of the tub. With the upper half of his face framed by his raven colored bangs and the lower half obscured by an impenetrable wall, this snapshot of Ritsu could have been hung in the Louvre. Mirth swirled in his eyes, akin to the wine lazily sloshing around Ritsu’s glass, his wrist slowly circled about, resembling the way the water filling the tub pooled around his body. The perfect representation of the rule of thirds was sculpted in front of Izumi, and all he could do was sit on his ass and stare.

“What’s taking you so long?”

Izumi didn’t need to see Ritsu’s lips to know they were pursed, the downturn to his thin brows paired with the miniscule twitching of his cheekbone gave it away almost instantly. By now he knew the ins and outs of Ritsu’s expressions, but despite knowing how much of a nuisance Ritsu liked to become when he was restless, Izumi stayed put, content to watch Ritsu on his lonesome for a few moments more.

The towel loosely slung around his own waist served no purpose but to cushion his ass as Izumi pulled himself onto the bathroom counter. He could see much more of Ritsu now, his body curled in on itself almost exactly like the larger of their two cats. Ritsu’s eyes trailed his own, peering up at him through thick lashes, eyelids looking weighed down and sleep heavy still, despite it being hours since they’ve first woken up. His frown was squashed into the soft skin of his right shoulder, every feature below his nose hidden by the freckles and occasional moles that graced his boyfriend’s body.

It was then that Ritsu turned, torso twisting to turn the faucet off. His laziness knew no bounds, and rather than move his whole body to face the faucet, he pivoted his midsection, skin rolling with the movement. Izumi found that he couldn’t pull his eyes away. A common occurrence, but a nuisance nonetheless. God forbid Ritsu notice and open his mouth to mercilessly tease him, he had enough of that happening in the Knights dressing room, or the grocery store, or their kitchen, or just about any route the two of them took together, thank you very much.

The bathroom remained blessedly silent as Ritsu turned back around, save for the water churning as he moved and the crinkle of a paper bag. Neither of which were enough to drag his attention from Ritsu’s body, curving into a comfortable position and simultaneously tightening the coil around Izumi’s heart. 

Really, Izumi was certain he’d blown a fuse at some point, the low fizzing noise that now filled his ears must have been a testament to that fact. It was nothing compared to the _snrk!_ of a giggle that fell from Ritsu’s lips, however, and the pale pink color the water had suddenly taken on went unregistered, rather, all Izumi could take in was the rolling of Ritsu’s body as he squirmed from whatever was tickling him. 

He stayed pathetically transfixed, the body before him getting harder and harder to spot in the now magenta colored water. As the fizzing from before rose to a crescendo, Ritsu’s eyes found his own. The smile he was sporting wasn’t big enough to push back his eyelids, the lack of change infuriating. While Izumi’s own expression became pinched, Ritsu just winked.

Sure enough, the water in the tub was nearly opaque, Ritsu’s silhouette nothing more than a blob of fuschia.

“Oh?~ Is Secchan finally going to stop being a creepy voyeur? I thought I’d never see the day–”

“You knew this would happen.”

Ritsu shrugged. 

“It’s pervert Secchan’s fault for being too easy to read, seriously~ How do you manage to be a prude with no shame at the same time?” Ritsu began to shake his hips, the water parting to make way for the skin of his thighs that rose to the surface. 

“I’m not a prude.”

“Oh? Then what’s so interesting about the ceiling?”

Izumi huffed, silent as he dragged his eyes away from the corner of their en suite bathroom. Settling his gaze on the faucet right beside Ritsu’s head, he tried to clamber up an okay response.

“Secchan.”

Ritsu cut through the stifling silence, gaze unimpressed. Puckering his lips, he blew his bangs out of his eyes before he spoke again.

“Won’t you join me? You’re the one who wanted to hold me tender and wash my back, after all.”

The slight scowl that had been chiseled onto Izumi’s face at birth remained present, growing deeper despite the cool, steady clearness of his face. Growing up, he had never flushed under the heavy lights of the modelling studios. Blush on his cheeks never occurred naturally, instead it was caked onto his cheeks by unassuming makeup artists, cooing and praising him for his unaffected demeanor. Really, Izumi would have been in the clear from Ritsu’s teasing–were it not for the fact that he was almost bare ass naked.

Ritsu’s high pitched chortles rang in Izumi’s ears like tinnitus, his expression nothing other than pure, sly glee. 

“Ohhh~ Secchan hasn’t even got into the water yet and his skin’s already bright red!”

“Shut _up_.” Ritsu was right, Izumi’s torso had taken on a particularly disgusting rosy tint, his shoulders and chest taking on the worst of the blush. He didn’t need to look to make sure, just from the surefire burning of his skin he was certain. 

Feeling as if he had just exited the shittiest tanning booth he’d ever stepped foot in, Izumi held out on scratching around his shoulders. It would only make the coloring worse, not to mention intensify the inferno of what felt like thousands of fire ants dancing across his skin.

Izumi was above scratching himself like a beast, rather, he put all his focus into pulling his shoulders back, rotating the back of each muscle quickly like his intent all along was to shimmy his way into the tub. The towel he adorned fell to the floor, abandoned like chopped liver as he reached the edge of the tub, legs managing to be somewhat graceful as he stepped over the rim.

“Fuh-inally,” Ritsu dragged the word out, sounding every bit the bitter teenager he once was.

“You’re slow, you know. Like, so slow. Like, the fans call me a sloth but it really should have been their nickname for you.”

Izumi’s shoulders rolled back once more as he tried to situate himself behind Ritsu, hands fumbling in and out of the water as they looked for a place to rest. Ritsu paid no mind to his struggle, he grasped Izumi’s hands with an air of nonchalance Izumi could only wish to achieve, and settled them on his hips.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking your time.” Even Izumi could admit his retort was pathetic, but as his thumbs rubbed circles around the dips of Ritsu’s hips, he found it didn’t matter much.

“Shut it, Secchan, you’re not patient at all. Remember when Suu-chan was a minute late to our tour bus and you told the driver to leave without him?”

“....He has a horse, he could’ve gotten there himself.” Never one to give up the last word, even if it was hastily mumbled in order to prevent Ritsu from hearing, Izumi prevailed. 

“Anyways, Secchan, you better get to work. The water’s already getting cold, you know, but I can warm it up~” Ritsu leered, turning to show off his toothy grin.

“If you pee in this bath I’m leaving you and taking the cats.” Ritsu’s hair was curly with the humidity, frizz framing the eyes that rolled a perfect three hundred and sixty degrees whenever Izumi spoke.

“What, so when the cats pee on the bed it’s ‘fine’ and ‘they’re just adjusting’ but when _I_ do it—”

“You’re a menace, you know that? Absolutely awful. Disgusting. Hand me the shampoo, I need to scrub the filth out of your brain.” Ritsu offered up no retorts, instead handing Izumi a nearly empty bottle of vanilla shampoo. His eyes were closed when he leant his head back into Izumi’s hands, although whether it was from legitimate contentment or the fear that Izumi would get soap in his eyes was a toss up.

Izumi lathered Ritsu’s hair near meticulously, massaging it from root to end, cradling Ritsu’s skull as he did so. Any bubble that dared to drip down Ritsu’s forehead was wiped away with precision. With one thumb out of commission, slowly swiping lines across Ritsu’s forehead, he was working at an odd angle. Like hell he’d reposition himself, though, Izumi wasn’t a quitter.

Their showerhead was removable, Izumi was easily able to rinse Ritsu’s hair clean. It was a slow process, but with each pass of the water over his hair, Ritsu purred. His hair was entirely flattened now, the texture the humidity gave him disappearing from his wet hair. 

Over the sound of the water, Izumi could hear Ritsu’s breathing slow. It took less than three minutes, and suddenly Izumi’s hands were the only thing keeping Ritsu’s head upright. He coaxed Ritsu’s body into resting against his, head falling into the crook of Izumi’s shoulder. Izumi almost pulled a muscle trying to grab the conditioner without disturbing Ritsu, with thirty seconds and some minimal back pain later, Izumi was popping off the cap and starting the process all over again. 

He didn’t stir once, not when Izumi began applying the conditioner to his ends, nor when it was rinsed out of his hair again. Instead, he clung to Izumi like he was a koala, legs loosely wrapped around Izumi’s waist, face squished against Izumi’s own skin. 

Izumi sighed.

“Idiot, am I going to have to carry you to bed again? That’s the third time this week…”

Resting his own head against Ritsu’s, dozing off with him was almost tempting. Almost. Izumi didn’t shell out cash on their king sized bed for it to get no use, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> broke: izumi nagging ritsu about losing weight  
> woke: ritsu being loved and worshiped by izumi


End file.
